dead set destruction of our lives
by emminema
Summary: this is a story were a group of friends are caught up in a weird zombie apolyptus , as they escape the school , the devistation unfolds and the destruction happens.


**Chapter 1** The beginning

well I came up with the idea for a story after watching deadset on channel 4 . it really inspired me to create my own story about me – Emma and her group of 3 friends - ( friends get revealed. ). This story watches them going through this tough ordeal and lose friends and family on the way . Based in a school and leads out to the reality of the problem , please comment

brief swearing ! Oh also this is up to chapter 5 and other chapter will come after.

Emma is a real person , ME! But all the other people in the story are made up

I was at the back of the class listening to poker face . I was a bit of a nut case sometimes . I would come out singing and dancing in the middle of class and I would just get looked at. I was a year 8 and we were breaking up half day . Well we were meant to.

' Emma , if you want to get relocated I suggest to give me that ipod ' miss gardener said to me in a stern voice.

'but miss its half day. ' The teacher looked at me like she didn't care . 'okay ill put it away , its just that ive finished my work and ....... ' I stopped talking . You will never guess what the work was aswell , it had to be algebra . It made me fall asleep.

Outside there was a awful lot of noise . It was probably a scap or something.

' Year 8 get back to your work , ignor the noise.' spoke miss gardener

' ooooooooh I wonder what's going on . Probzz a .........' channy stammered as The door flung open .

We all looked at this boy covered in blood as he pounced apon the teacher . At this time the classroom aroused in screams . I looked around to find my friend Sasha . As I got to her I said .

' what the hell is that. ' I said in a shaky voice ' We've got to get out of here . '

We ran for our lives as we could here screams and crys and crunching of bones happening behind us . We then turned onto the packed stairs full of un-infected .

The words that were coming out of every ones mouths were fucking hell and what the hell is going on .

' MOVE MOVE MOVE THERE COMING DOWN THE STAIRS. Some one screamed. Every one started moving and clambering onto the middle floor .

I now was with about 3 friends , Sasha , kelly and Alex . Kelly was really mixed up .

And Alex wouldn't even talk which was a first.

' get in this office . ' I yelled .

We all rushed in and began pulling the tables up towards the door .

I just stared out of this small window watching my friend channy and other people getting jumped on top of . A tear rolled down my face as I watched there necks and other various parts of there bodies getting bit and ripped off. I watched as channy climbing up to her feet and ripped someone arm off ,and Kelly huddled up in the hidden corner of the room. Blood splattered all over the window. I couldn't see anything.

We had know idea what was going on , when it was going to end, how did it happen and what were these vicious blood thirsty animals. But was this all a dream or was it really reality.

Hope you enjoyed chapter one . chapter 2 is coming shortly .

Comment please.

Chapter 2 – realising

The sun shined onto my sweaty face as a opened my eyes. I glared round to find Alex next to me reading confidential files and kelly and sasha still fast asleep.

' good morning sunshine' Alex said in a up beat voice.

' first of all why are you so happy and second why are you reading my confidential file I wanted to read that . Lol.' I snatched my file away from him and Alex just smiled.

I flicked through the file to find a picture of me in year 7 . I had a really dodgy fringe and There was a picture of me standing with my form group . I took it out of the file , got a permanent marker and began crossing off the people who had been mulched that I knew of.

I no it didn't seem like a nice thing to do but It took me back to the good times , like on that activity holiday were Jonah this boy in my form fell off a 25 metre high wall

and landed on top of a teacher . I put that on my site.

I next popped up from sitting up to look out the window. The court yard was covered in bodies .

' Alex you better wake sleepy head 1 and 2 up and look out this window . ' I said in a very un-confident voice.

As Kelly and Sasha woke up they were in shock to see what this infection thing had done .

' Emma ' Kelly stammered ' what do you reckon has happened . Its like a apocalypses.'

' I dont know but its not good . There look like Zombies, and don't get me on the subject of zombies they scare the shit out of me.' Emma said .

'But doesn't that mean the country would be In quarantine or even the world .' Alex shaped the world with him hands .

' Do you really think it would have spread as fast as that. Its not even been 24 hours since the apocalypse happened.' Emma Questioned.

BANG BANG BANG . There was a load thudding on the door .

' Whats that ' kelly huddled in the corner again . ' its one of those things isn't it .'

We stayed quite and most of us fell asleep. But I just sat there staring at this blank wall with my hands over my ears. I wondered who that person was before he/she got turned into one of those zombie things .

After a bit the zombie left , and my stomach was rumbling so loud you could probably hear it from Mars . I was thinking to myself in this quite room if I could ever see my family and other friends again. I really miss my older brother and my little sister, I just begged they were alive .

There had to be other people alive that were going through the same ordeal me , alex , kelly and sasha were going through. Maybe there were more survivors in the school . I was dying to find out . But it wouldn't be very smart of me to go walking round the school not knowing weather one of those things was going to jump on top of me and pull the guts out of me . There was also one other thing , I didn't want to die in this office . We would die one at a time and one would be left standing to fend off the living dead ,how dreadful would that be .

We would have to leave this office sooner or later , but when would that be . Kelly wouldn't go outside and would need a lot of encouragement. I really couldn't stand zombies.

Thanks for reading . Comment please .

**chapter 3 – the dilemma and escape**

No one thought really about escaping apart from me . Every one was very quite all the time .

'come on , we've got to leave this office . I don't want to watch us die one by one and have to throw the body out the window , and my stomach is rumbling so loud that its making the land move.' I said in a serious ,manor .

' BB..but Emma .... what if one of those things are out there , we'll turn into one of them.' Kelly stammered as usually. Kelly was never this scared , she was extremely freaked out by this ordeal. Before this happened she had scaps with people and wasn't scared of anything.

' well I surpose were going to have to leave. ' Alex spoke ' we need food and find a safer place , even though we havn't been found yet. This office is soon going to have loads of them zombies all around the door in the future, Is that what you want'

We all agreed about leaving and next began quietly moving the table away from the door and started running as fast as we could . At a blink of an eye a large group of infected leapt to there feet after eating human remains, and began chasing us.

' shit ' sasha screamed. 'EMMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING !! ' I decided to be stupid and pick up a fallen pipe and tried smacking these zombie things . THUD . I was tightly pinned to the ground screaming and moving my head side to side, so I wouldnt get bitten. ' .ALEX HELP. ' I screeched. He moved rapidly over smacking it over its head re-killing it. Alex helped me up and we all carried on pondering and running until we found a hardly untouched room and locked ourselves in it which we kind of thought was heaven. It had food and drink . We didn't no weather the room was safe or not , but it had food and water so none of us cared.

I walked over to the paper towels . But that was all I could remember . I think I had been knocked out or something by 2 other survivors . What a nice welcoming .

'emma? EMMA?' Alex began looking for me. He just glared at these to mysterious figures . ' wow , who are you and why have you knocked out Emma ?'These were year 7's , Kelly remembered helping them find music on there first day.

' im Charley an she danii, we thought she was one of those sorry'

Emma woke up about an hour later ' WOW what the hell has happened'

' you kind of got knocked out sorry ' Charley apologised . ' and who are you' questioned Emma.

' well im Charley and she's Dani . I thought you were one of those living dead kind of things sorry.'

'okay....' emma strangly looked .' have you ever had a full encounter with one of those things . I mean you can tell some of use has ,with the blood drying slowly on our faces which doesn't smell very nice .'

' Well not exactly ' Dani said' I mean we've seen one and everything but we didn't want to kill it . I mean re-kill it , you know what I mean . '

Dani , emma and charley babbled on about the zombies for ages say like has one got in this room yet and have you seen any of your friends as zombies .

' Ddd-do you reckon those zombies will ever find us ?' stammered Kelly.

No one answered because none of us had a answer. The best thing anyone could say was try and be positive .

' some answer me please . ' kelly nagged .

' No one has an answer Kelly, They will only find us if they walk past or we make a stupid amount of noise. ' charley said.

The room went quite . As a shadowy figure moved swiftly pasted the window . A cold chill ran down my spine. We didn't no what it was but all we could do was stay quite .

Chapter 4. let get out of here

hello . This is my chapter 4 were they try and escape the school all together. Who will escape and who will fall victim to the massive numbers of infected. Read on and comment please. Thank you:D

sasha moved slowly over to the small window and peeped out to see what this mysterious figure was.

' Hey guys , I dont think its h-h-h-human !' sasha stuttered. ' Is there any weapons in here ?'

' sasha theres not going to be any weapons in here . Ooh look i've found a gun in the head teachers 2 office. You know looking in the head teachers mini office over there for a gun isn't such a bad idea actually . Ill be one minute.' I pondered over.

i began searching through the desk finding unpleasant things which had obviously

been confiscated from students . Maybe the head teacher was going to use it for himself. Well lets not imagine that. As I got to the back I found something un-usual . Again it had obviously been confiscated from students but the teacher didn't bother handing these 4 dangerous items into the police.

I pulled them out and glared at them.

' oi guys come over here . Ive found something . ' I said.

You're not the only ones . We've found a axe and some saws , in another office.' Alex said

' well I found 4 rather large knifes and some unpleasant items . ' I watched alex walk over and glare at these unpleasant things . ' Alex . Oh my god , what are you like you dirty cow. ' We all began quietly laughing .

It was 48 hours after this catastrophe happened . I woke up but sun shine wasn't shining on my face . It was rather cloudy and there wasn't a sound to here or living dead in sight. This time I was the first one awake. I glared down at the floor for ages and thought of what I wanted my life in the future to be like . I wanted to become a actress or lawyer which I would enjoy , and travel the world .

After we were all awake sasha, charley and Kelly kept looking out the window for some reason.

' why have you been looking out that window for like 1 hour now . You obviously up to something, please tell me .' I asked .

' well Emma...................................... , Were thinking about trying to escape the school premises, were trying to find a safer place. Sasha explained

' WHAT! We can't go out there we'll drop like flies one at a time and just look about for a place half a secure as this , were fine here for the time. ' I was fuming.

' But Emma , we could find other survivors and well i've found the keys to the mini bus . I no , I no , I no none of us can drive but im sure Alex's skills on go karting might help. ' sasha said.

' okay , if we all want to escape we will, but were would we go and is the tank on the mini bus full.' I said

'well , Emma if your wondering were to go how about the erm........ go back to your house . It has electric fences and solar panels . We would be sure to survive. '

sasha explained to the group about my house . The good thing would be is that my parents could be alive .

The escape was going to be so difficult . We had to first remove the chairs and get through the doors. Loud scowls and noises came running towards us. The 6 of us were scared to hell as we began running .

' SASHA HURRY UP' Alex screeched

' im TRYING , IM , TRYING. ' she yelped . Sasha's eyes started filling up with tears as she was right at the back of the group . At this time we had just reached the court yard with the mini bus in .

THUD . Something had fell . I turned around to see Sasha , on the floor . She pulled herself and tried running but it was no use.

' SHIT SASHA NOOOO!' i wept . A tear ran down my face . I could hear the painful crunching of bones and the snarling of them beasts.

They finally reached the mini bus and climbed in . They all watched as they seen Sasha climbing up with only one arm chasing after the bus . Blood was bubbling out of her mouth .

I blamed that on myself . She was my best friend and I was suppose to protect her no matter what the situation was .

' Emma ,it wasn't your fault ' Alex said' you protected her as much as you could .'

' I no but I obviously not enough.' I just sat there as we passed are local shopping center watching the devastation that had happened . We thought it was bad at the school , Its even worse here . There was more bodies and there was a rather large mass of them hanging outside the entrances.

I knew some of these people who were wondering about. One was from my year . His name was Steven .

please review please I hope you enjoyed the last chapter

chapter 5 – the house 

This chapter is about the house they go to. Its Emma's house , but is anyone there . Read on to find out.- rather short chapter

We were coming ever closer to my house . I didn't reckon the street because there were body remains and blood spilled everywhere. It was rather quite scary .

We finally made it to the front gate. We pulled it open and quickly got through and closed the electric gate.

' Emma, what it one of those things are in there ?' questioned Charley.

' if there is we'll know . Lets go investigate .' Emma said .

None of the doors were open so my family could be alive. As a turned the key my heart was neally leaping out of my chest . I yelled ' hello' no one answered. I could here creeks from upstairs .

' Emma , is you house haunted ?' Charley asked .

' Can you stop asking questions!' Emma snapped.

We began climbing the flight of stairs . It Creaked loudly as my foot lightly touched the step . When I reached the top something came out of my mums room.

I screamed loudly as they ran out . This thing was cloaked .

' get in here ' The cloaked figure spoke . ' you'll atract the infected!'

we followed this thing . Not knowing what was going to happen . I walked past my room and decided to go in .

' oi what are you doing ' the thing spoke .

'I'm going in MY room.' I said . The cloaked figure put its hood of the cloak down .

He looked at me as I noticed who he was . I was my brother fred. I ran towards him and hugged him .

' FFFF Fred your still alive . Is mum , dad and Scarlette alive .' I questioned .

' Well , mum and dad aren't exactly human . They were out shopping when the out-break happened ,but scarlette's here. Go through and see her.' I ran straight through and the others followed fred .

' Scarlette .' Emma said. Scarlette just stud there looking at me not knowing who I was . ' Scarlette , its me its Emma. '

Scarlette didn't really talk much. She was 6 years old and loved dolls. Scarlette favourite thing was piggy backs . I always gave her them. Sometimes I would be late for school because I would walk her .

I picked scarlette up as she hugged me . But she wouldn't let out a peep. She must have been freaked out , this ordeal isn't exactly great for a 6 year old who hardly understands what death is .

Well 72 hours were drawing closer. I looked out the front bedroom window , looking at the stumbling infected outside . It gave me the hibby jebbies every time and the food was running out. We needed more food .


End file.
